J t'aime
by Deadlyrose70
Summary: The threelights are back for the holidays and they have a specail suprise for their crushes on christmas eve!
1. Chapter 1

Je t'aime

'Can I ever love her? Do I have the gut's to express my feelings for her without being killed? Will she have the same the feelings for me as I do for her?' A millions questions Seiya had in his mind that tormented him.

It was christmas eve, a time were he could enjoy with family and friends. But as he walked down passing stores, he didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. He and his brothers returned for the holidays; to celebrate with their friends.

As he walked passed a jewelry store, he stopped and looked at the jewels that were being displayed. Seiya saw a gold necklace in a form of a key, in the middle it was shaped of a heart with diamonds. The price was a little high; suddenly a sudden thought came.

'Thank you god! That's it, I'll give her this necklace!'Seiya entered quickly into the store to buy it before some one else would.

At the same time, Yaten and Taiki were at the mall also to buy gifts for their crushes.

"Do you think that Michiru likes?" Yaten held up a beautiful silver necklace with a Aqaumarine gemstone in the middle.

"I'm pretty sure she'll love it," Taiki held a two garment earings shaped as hearts. "Ah, this is the one!"

"Why garment?"Yaten asked curiously.

"Because it reminds me of her eyes."Taiki responded as he paid for the earings. Yaten also paid apart. As soon as they left with out trouble of being chased by fan girls they headed straight to their pent house to wrap their gifts.

"Well, it took you that long to buy a simple gift?"Galaxia asked both boys who just entered the living room. Galaxia was wearing a beautiful red strap less dress that matched her hair. Her hair was tied in a bun with some of it curled.

Chibi chibi came in with Kakyuu all ready to go the party. "Maker, healer, where's Fighter?"

"What? He hasn't come home yet?"Asked Taiki shocked. Usually Seiya would've been home first than either two.

"Gomen' nasai!" Seiya came rushing into the living room when he slammed the door right behind him. "I was getting a gift."

"Waiting for the last minute huh?"Seiya sweatdropped and laughed of what Galaxia had said. The women waited patiently for the boys to do what ever they needed to do.

It was already 6:10 when they all headed out the pent house and off to the Outer senshi house to party.


	2. Chapter 2

Je t'aime

Monneybunny95: Happy holidays minna! have a great Merry christmas! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~At the Outer's House~

"Wow! Look at this house it's so beautifully decorated!" exclaimed Serena who was out of breath when she stepped into living room with her boyfriend/Fiance. The other scout's and their boyfriends also commented of how beautiful the house was decorated.

"It sure looks beautiful and smell's great ya know," Nephrite drew Lite closer to him. All of them agreed of what Nephrite had said. Lita had prepared a delectable dish that every one enjoyed.

"Welcome everyone!" Hotaru came in joyfully into the living room bouncing up and down liek if she had just eaten a ba full of sugar.

"Hi there," Michiru came behind with a smile on her face. She wored a lovely Aquamarine colored polka-dot dress up to knees and wored silver flats to match along with it. "Konbanwa." Trista came in to greet her guest. She wored a dark one-shoulder dress that absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Such beautiful home you four have,"said Zoicite who had let Ami sit in his sit."speaking of which, where is she?"

Hotaru giggled and then said: "Michiru-mama, made her wear a dress today!" Everyone's eyes were now on the sea goddess, and then laughed until a sudden knock disturbed them.

"It must be them," said Darien in a cool tone. "I'll get it!" Malachite heade straight to recieve the others without any of the girls having to get up from their seats.

"KONBANWA!"The Threelight's, Princess Kakyuu and Galaxia chorused once Malachite opened the door. "Chibi chibi," Chibi chibi gleefully said reaching out the silver haires man, desperately wanting to be in his arms.

As the got in, they stopped mid way when they saw Haruka coming down. All four men jaw dropped when they saw her. But mostly Seiya was looking at her from top to bottom.

'Sweet lord, is that tomboy-san? She look's so-so-so...' There was no words to describe her beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Je t'aime

Haruka turned red like a cherry. She never liked it when men stared at her that way, that was one of the reasons why she didn't like to wear dresses nor anything girly.

All three men shooked it off and headed to be with the other's in the living room, while Seiya and Haruka were left behind. "Haruka...is that really you?"

"No. I'm Princess D. Of course it's me! Who else you thought I was?"

"..."Seiya was speechless and was out of thought. He was shock to see her in a dress. "Well, anyway, we should go into the living room. Before any one thinks your dead." Seiya agreed and followed her.

~20 minutes later, after all went into the living room to enjoy the rest of the evening.~

Yaten sat next to Michiru. He was really nervous of giving his present to her, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would pop out.

"Michiru..."

"Yes, Yaten?"

"I have something for you..."He quickly took out his present and gave to her. "This is for you, I hope you like it. I'm really like you..well not like you..but, love you with all my heart."

Michiru was speechless and blushed. "Arigato..."

Taiki and Trista were in the kitchen still talking. "Trista, I have something for you." He announced quietly. He excused himself. As he got back, he was carrying the gift that he had bought for her.

"I want you to have this,"Trista blushed as she recieved her gift. "Today, I saw this and it reminded me of your eyes."

"Taiki..."

"Your so beautiful. Even if you don't appreciate of what I'm saying; I still love you."

A single tear ran down Trista's cheek and into the the table. At the same time, everyone said 'awwww', both him and Trista went to see what was going on. They found Sammy giving Hotaru a gift as well and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Hotaru was now attending Crossroads Junior High School and so was Sammy. Raye joked around to Serena about Hotaru being her future-sister-in law. All the girls joined in, Seiya quickly got his his present and then went next to Haruka.

"What is it kou?"Haruka asked almost angry.

"Here. I got this for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it kou?" Haruka asked alomst angry.

"Here. I got this for you."

Haruka was speechless. She didn't expect that Seiya Kou of all people would give her a present. She felt like crying, not because she's never gotten a present before but because even though she hated Seiya, she had feelings for him.

"Seiya..why did you-"Haruka slowly grabbed her gift. "Open it," He said in a cool, calm , seductive voice.

As soon as she open her gift, she gasped. 'It's so beautiful!' She thought as she was admiring the necklace.

"Open yours Michiru.." Yaten protested to Michiru, she slowly nodded and began to unwrapt her gift.

"Oh, Yaten it's gorgeous!"

"You think so?"

"I'm absolutely possitive...Thank you!"She gave him a bear hug.

Taiki and Trista looked at one another and smiled. "Open yours."

"Taiki..it's so-so," there was no words that Trista could describe her gift. They embraced each other with a kiss. Also Yaten and Michiru did the same.

"Haruka.."

"Nani?"

"Je t'aime," And with those words, Haruka began to cry. Seiya embraced her like he was about to leave. "Haruka I've always wanted to say that to you but unfortunately I didn't have the gut's to say it."

"That's we also wanted to say," Added Yaten and Taiki. The inner scouts and their boyfriends and Hotaru and Sammy 'Awwwed', but for Serena she didn't get it.

"What does 'Je 'taime' mean again?" She laughed nervously.

"Your such a meat-ball head." Raye and Serena argued with each other. As for the Threelights and the older scouts went to the front door where the mistletoe was and there, they stoled a kiss.

~The End~

Merry Christmas everyone hope you liked this story! 


End file.
